1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a routing device and method and, more particularly, to a routing device and method for a low power wireless network.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of low power wireless communication technology, wireless communication functionality can be provided to everyday electronic devices, and accordingly the number of devices connected to the Internet is increasing.
Conventional low power wireless communication technology aims at wirelessly connecting devices, such as a disposable sensor and a toy, with low communication reliability and at low cost.
At present, it is necessary to configure a wireless network using low power with high communication reliability, as in industrial equipment or medical equipment. In particular, there is an increasing demand for a device and method for configuring a wireless network having constant point-to-point transfer delay using low power.